


Destiny of Light

by starlightksj



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Hunters, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mentioned Jeon Jungkook, Minor Character Death, first fic here lol, hakyeon is a lil shit at the beginning, hakyeon's ego though, he's mentioned like once lol, hyuk is a cutie pie, pls don't hate me, tragic past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightksj/pseuds/starlightksj
Summary: Luminos are humans who were born with Dragons genes. They're basically their own species. Since they have most of the characteristics of dragons, they have become a 'threat' to humans.Now they're basically in extinction, humans have been hunting them. Will humans come to understand them or will Luminos be just a memory of history?





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, Luminos and all those things I made them up lol. First time posting a fic here so please bear with me until I figure out how this thing works! Crossed posted from aff and wattpad xD

Hakyeon was five years old when he had lost his mother to a Lumino. If you didn't know what they are, they are basically monsters, as Hakyeon describes them. Technically they are a species of humans who had characteristics of a dragon or more straight forward they were born with the genes of a dragon. Some of them have scales on their skins, wings, and horns on their heads.

  
Though their diets did consist of human blood or human flesh, it didn't affect their diet if they substitute it by eating animals or drinking their blood. It gives them the same nutrients as human blood or flesh does. Even though it doesn't taste the same to them. They can eat human food but they are a just few Luminos, who are just so obsessed with human blood or eating their flesh that disaster happened.

  
That's the reasons why they have been going extinct. Just by a few reckless Luminos, the ones who meant no harm to the humans had to pay the price.

  
Hakyeon became the number one most fear heartless hunter in Seoul, every Luminos fear him; even some humans. His father made Shadows Sanctrum Headquarters so he could take revenge on Luminos for killing his wife. Hakyeon took the same path as his father, making him the hunter he is today. He will kill every single Luminos and watch them suffer like his mother did.

 

 

 

 

 

_____________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Taekwoon was 8 years old when hunters killed his parents. He was lucky enough to escape when his parents told him. He misses them every day. On his way to find a shelter, he found two kids, he could tell those kids were Luminos, like him. He decided to take them with him.

  
He told himself he couldn't live knowing he let them there, alone. One of the kids was 6 years old and the other one was only 3 years old at that time. They found a shelter on the outskirts of the city. It looked that people had left this place in a hurry. It was a bit messy, showing that there was hustling around trying to get everything they need it.

  
There were clothes, food and some health necessities, like toothpaste and a first aid kit. They were lucky to find this place, hopefully, they could stay here for the time being; safe from the hunters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are a few details you guys need to know:
> 
> Characters:
> 
> •Cha Hak Yeon
> 
> -24 years old  
> -Male  
> -Hunter
> 
> •Jung Taek Woon
> 
> -24 years old  
> -Male  
> -Liorenth
> 
> •Lee Jae Hwan
> 
> -22 years old  
> -Male  
> -Inioth
> 
> •Kim Won Sik
> 
> -21 years old  
> -Male  
> -Hunter
> 
> •Lee Hong Bin
> 
> -21 years old  
> -Male  
> -Hunter
> 
> •Han Sang Hyuk
> 
> -19 years old  
> -Male  
> -Inioth
> 
> •Kim Seok Jin
> 
> -22 years old  
> -Male  
> -Inioth
> 
> •Kim Nam Joon
> 
> -20 years old  
> -Male  
> -Inioth
> 
> Words I'll be using (these are the words I made up!):
> 
> •Luminos: a species that were born with dragon genes; they look like a normal person but with horns, scales on their skins or wings. It is divided into two categories: Liorenth and Inioth.
> 
> •Liorenth: the rarest of Luminos, they're consider the 'pure blood' since they were the first Luminos to appear and their appearance is different. They have big horns on their heads, big wings on their backs and scales on parts of their body. What it distinguish Liorenth and Inioth is that Liorenth has wings, Inioth doesn't.
> 
> •Inioth: the common Luminos you will find, they were the second to appear making people think the were decedents of Liorenth though their appearance is different. They have short horns on their head and scales on parts of their body. They do not have wings like Liorenth.
> 
> •Mylanth: you will find out during the story.


	2. chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I put the backpack to the side and slowly get out of my hiding place. Still, the Inioth knows nothing of my presence. I take a deep breath and tighten the grip on my pocket knife. I prepare myself to attack when I suddenly hear a voice coming from afar. I went back to my hiding place. I peek a little and see another Lumino coming closer, but this one is no ordinary Lumino; you know, an Inioth. No, this one is a Liorenth.  
> You can see its big black wings, big horns on its head and black scales on its skin. It has black kind of long hair and has very plum lips. Wait! Why the hell am I checking it out? I cannot deny it is a beautiful specimen but I shouldn’t be thinking like that. I shake my head and focus on the two creatures in front of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to get this out of the way; my native language isn't English. So please bear with me if there is any grammatical error, I do try my best to proof read everything at least two times. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Positive and negative feedbacks are welcome in the comments. Also if you notice a grammatical error, please do tell me! Okay. That's all. I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye bye~!

Today started like any other day for a hunter. There were a sighting of Luminos near a neighborhood and they called me to check it out. I, Hakyeon, the number one hunter in Seoul, if not the world, have been called for a simple Inioth sighting. They could have called a simple hunter for this. Inioth is the average and the lowest type of Luminos, well that’s the definition I like to give it. They could have called someone who just started training for God’s sake: but no, they have to call me.

  
This better be worth the time I am wasting on this Inioth that I could have spent it tracking a Liorenth. Now, those are the rarest one to find. Basically, they are extinct but in the last few months, there have been sightings of a few. Obviously, being the best hunter, I need to get one. This is my opportunity to surpass myself. I like achieving things other people, average people cannot accomplish without training for years.

  
I have been training since I was 5 years old, since the day my mother was killed by a Lumino, and not an Inioth; it was a Liorenth. I want to avenge my mother’s death and at least be the best at doing it. My father funded Shadows Sanctrum HQ. The name was thought because once the Luminos were caught, they were only shadows at HQ, meaning they don’t matter to us. They are only a pile of garbage to us.

  
My phone starts ringing so I pick it up and see that Wonshik is calling, ‘What does he want now?’ I said to myself while picking the phone; “What is it, Wonshik? Don’t you see I’m in the middle of tracking this Inioth!” I argued, even though I don’t want to track this piece of shit; it is still my job so I have no choice but to do it.

  
“You should be thanking me that I’m calling you for this,” Wonshik replied, I can picture in my head him rolling his eyes at me. “Just spill okay? I do not have all day,” I said while raising my voice a bit. I am getting impatient here.

“There was a sighting of two Inioth and guess what? You’re going to love this; the other one is a Liorenth.” Wonshik said and I can picture a big ass smirk on his face and I can help myself but smirk too. Thank you, God, finally, a Liorenth. “Where was the sighting located?” I asked I need to go. Fuck this Inioth, it can wait but that Liorenth is a rare sighting and I need to get my hands on that beauty.

  
“This is the part where you won’t believe me-”, “Just spill the beans!” I interrupted him. I can hear another voice in the background. It must have been Hongbin because of what the person said: “Why do you want to spill me?” I chuckled, sometimes I wonder why I have to work with them.

  
“Hongbin! Shut up!” I can hear them arguing at the background. God damn it, they act like little kids when they are 21 freaking years old. “Hey! Hey! Guys, I do not have all the time in the world just tell me what you were going to say.” I said well practically yelled.

  
I could hear silence so I can guess they have shut up. “Sorry hyung. I know you are getting old and we are taking this time away from you-”, “You clearly don’t respect your elders, do you?”

  
Wonshik laughed, “Sorry hyung! Okay, the Liorenth is just a few meters away from where you are.”, “You are not joking, right?” I replied in doubt. Why did no one tell me this earlier? Precious time wasted right now. I’ll be talking to my father about this.

  
“See! I knew you weren’t going to believe me.” Again, just picture Wonshik rolling his eyes at me. “Okay, fine! I believe you, can you just text me the exact coordinates to where the Liorenth is?”, “Sure hyung! Just get that Liorenth.” And with that, he ended the call. A few seconds later, I received a text from Wonshik telling me the exact location. ‘It is close’ I thought to myself. Hey, Wonshik has been lying lately so for now, I cannot believe every word that comes out of that mouth of his.

  
I put my cellphone back in my pocket and adjust the backpack I have been carrying throughout this journey of looking the Inioth but I’m very glad Wonshik called me. Now the equipment in my backpack would be of better use; catching that Liorenth. As I walk closer to where Wonshik texted me earlier, I could hear noise coming for not very far. Hopefully, it’s that Liorenth.

  
I get closer to the sound; I hide behind a bush that’s a lot bigger than me. I move to the corner a bit so I could see clearly who was making the sound I heard earlier. I could see a person; it has short horns on its head and scales on its skin, it’s an Inioth. “I should have fucking known not to trust Wonshik,” I said under my breath.

  
I look back at the Inioth. Apparently, it didn’t hear me. I take off my back and search for a weapon. A pocket knife is what I take out of the backpack. What? I know that you’re asking yourself right now, why the fuck does he chooses a pocket knife instead of I don’t know a gun? A bigger knife?

  
Okay, do I need to remind you that I’m one of the best hunters in Seoul, if not the world? Yes? No? Good. Also, this isn’t just a normal pocket knife. This pocket knife was made from the venom a Liorenth inject into your blood when they bite you. That venom can kill you slowly and painfully. So it works perfectly to Inioth, just cut them a little and they’ll be in pain and won’t be able to attack.

  
I put the backpack to the side and slowly get out of my hiding place. Still, the Inioth knows nothing of my presence. I take a deep breath and tighten the grip on my pocket knife. I prepare myself to attack when I suddenly hear a voice coming from afar. I went back to my hiding place. I peek a little and see another Lumino coming closer, but this one is no ordinary Lumino; you know, an Inioth. No, this one is a Liorenth.

  
You can see its big black wings, big horns on its head and black scales on its skin. It has black kind of long hair and has very plum lips. Wait! Why the hell am I checking it out? I cannot deny it is a beautiful specimen but I shouldn’t be thinking like that. I shake my head and focus on the two creatures in front of me. I can hear them talk.

  
“But Taekwoon! I was just bored of staying inside of the warehouse for so long.” The Inioth whined. So they give each other’s names, that’s stupid. “Jaehwan, I know you get bored easily, but what do you want? Have fun, be careless and get killed by those hunters or stay inside and be safe?” The Liorenth who is apparently called Taekwoon. “I know and I’m sorry; I shouldn’t be so careless.” The Inioth who is called Jaehwan, I believe, said while looking down. You can see the guilt on its face.

  
Ah! I had enough of this chit chat they are having. I take my backpack again and take a bigger knife. This one is for the Liorenth; I have never encountered a Liorenth before so I better be careful. I put the backpack back where it was and I prepare myself to attack. I’ll go for the Inioth, it’ll be an easy target and then I can attack the Liorenth.

I see that they have their backs to me and that’s when I attack. I slowly walk towards the Inioth, undetected by them, the grip I have on the knife tightens and I attack them taking them by surprise. I have the Inioth by its neck. The Liorenth looks like at me with anger in its expression.

  
I cannot kill the Inioth, yet. We need a few test subject at HQ and this one will make a perfect one. I shouldn’t have been distracting myself thinking about the test they were going to do to this Inioth because I feel the Inioth being taken off my grip and now I’m on the floor. The Liorenth is currently on top of me.

  
Damn it! This makes me look bad. Why the fuck did I lose concentration? This happens when I get cocky. I open my eyes because apparently, I had them close from the impact my body had with the floor. I look in front of me, well let me rephrase that. I look at the thing that was literally a few centimeters away from my face.

  
Its eyes looked straight to me and there’s anger very clear in them. I tried to get out of its hold but there was no use. Its use his hands to hold my wrists; the grip getting tighter by the second. Is this how I’m going to die? Me, the number one hunter, one of the very best, it’s going to die by the hands of a Liorenth. Hey, at least a very attractive one.

  
Wait, wait, wait. What the hell did I just said? I clearly cannot think this piece of shit as something beautiful. I might be bisexual but no, I’m clearly not thinking about this. As I stared back at it, I hear someone running towards us. I turn my head and see a kid, might be in its teenage years. As I look closely, it isn’t an ordinary kid. You can see the blueish scales on its skin and small horns on its head.

  
It’s not a kid, it’s a Lumino, being more specific it is an Inioth. So these are the ones that Wonshik was talking about. “Sorry Wonshik, I shouldn’t have doubted you’ I thought. The Inioth started talking, at first, I wasn’t paying attention but keep listening to I hear, “Hyung, please! You said you weren’t going to kill anybody else!” It cried.

  
“Hyuk! Go back inside!”, “But hyung! You promised!” It replied while stomping its feet. Is this Inioth in its teenage year? It is acting like a little kid. “I won’t repeat myself, Sanghyuk. Get back inside! Now!”, “I don’t want to and I don’t want you to kill that hunter! You’re living to their perspective.” The Inioth that apparently goes by the name Sanghyuk argued with the Liorenth that goes by Taekwoon. Why am I remember their names? I didn’t even know they called each other by names; now I know but why do they have to call each other by a proper name? They’re just filthy monsters.

  
“Hyuk, do what Taekwoon-hyung told you to do. That guy is a hunter; at least let Taekwoon-hyung hurt him. It’s him or us and I like being alive, thank you very much.” The Inioth that goes by the name Jaehwan told the other Inioth. With them arguing, I could feel the grip of Liorenth loosen up. Lucky, I have the other knife in my hand and apparently the Liorenth didn’t think about taking it away from me. He just made the biggest mistake ever.

  
I look back at him and see he is still distracted. I take this moment and took a deep breath. After I relaxed a bit, I saw that the Liorenth is still not looking at me, is this creature really that dangerous? Well, we will find that out know. I tighten the grip I have on the knife and made a big cut on its arms. The Liorenth stumbled back, shock out of the sudden attack I made. I act quick and run to the nearest Inioth that I think the others called him Hyuk.

  
I put the knife close to the Inioth’s neck. I’m not going to kill him, yet; I need to bring back something to Headquarters. “Do not kill him please!” The other Inioth exclaimed, holding the Liorenth. “I won’t kill him, but if you want him to live, you have to let me go and let me take him with me or else he dies,” I said while tightening the grip I have on the Inioth. You could see the tears streaming down its face.

  
“No, don’t take him away from us!” The other yelled; you can see he is on the verge of tears but he doesn’t want to. “Hyung, just let me go! At least you guys will safe.” The one who was crying replied to the other is a soft, raspy voice since he is crying. “Hyuk! Please don’t act all grown up now! You are still a baby.” The other replied. Looking at him, you could see his arms to his sides, putting his hands into fists, knuckles turning white.

  
“I am 19 years old, hyung! I am not a baby anymore!” He rolled his eyes. These creatures are like little kids. “Jaehwan! Sanghyuk! Stop it! It is not the time for this!” The Liorenth, Taekwoon yelled. I could not agree more with that Taekwoon; this is not the situation to be like how they are acting.

  
“It is your decision, let me go and he’ll live but if you don’t it will be his last breath,” I said tightening my grip on Sanghyuk. Taekwoon looked at him then down to the ground. It can’t be that hard! Come on! Just let me leave with this piece of shit.

  
“Fine,” Taekwoon finally said; his gaze turning back to me. You could see the sadness and agony in his eyes behind that cold stare he is giving. “You can leave,” You can clearly see how hard he tried not to run towards me and take Hyuk away from me by force. He knew it will be useless. “Just please do not hurt him.” With that he gave a look at the Inioth in my arms, motioning the other one they started walking away.

  
You could see that the one called Jaehwan did not want to leave the younger one with me, neither did the Liorenth but they had no choice. When they were out of sight, I call Wonshik and explained to him what happened. He started laughing, saying that I lose to the Liorenth because I’m getting old and that Hongbin and he will be on their way with the truck to transport the Inioth. Just wait until he arrives he will be getting a piece of my mind. I look at the Inioth that was sitting on the grass with some restraints I put in his wrist.

  
He looks so vulnerable, kind of making me feel pity for him. Wait, no! I cannot feel pity for this thing. Though, that Liorenth did look very devastated when he left. Agh! Get it together Hakyeon, you can't feel misfortune for these creatures. I sigh, today sure have been a peculiar day.


	3. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I see the elevator doors open and I get off, walking towards my dorm. Taking a right and walking pass a few doors, you can see at the end my room. Room 915 one of the best rooms in the HQ. You could say it is a benefit of being the boss’s son. I take out my key to open the door. Before I could open the door, I can hear some muffled sounds coming from inside. Thinking the worst of it, I quickly open the door and get inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting last month. Things were too hectic and I kind of forgot so, anyway. Here it is! I hope you enjoy it! Feedback is much appreciated!

I can still hear the screams for that Inioth. It hasn’t passed a day by and they’re already doing tests on him. I normally will just go to my room and still all this commotion off., not today apparently. After all the ‘small’ tests were done on him, he just sat in a cage near the window where I stood by. I could see its fragile body trembling with fear.

  
Like I said I normally will not be here watching him but I don’t know, something inside of me didn’t let me tear my gaze from him. I really do not care what they do to this creature so why am I here in front of the window looking towards his cage? Is it because I feel pity for him or is it because I let that Liorenth down? He did not spoke any words after he left but I could tell he wanted to tell me to not harm the Inioth in any way.

  
Technically, I am not the one harming him, it is the scientists in the laboratory of the HQ. Which technically belong to my father and me, meaning I am in somewhat hurting him indirectly. I sigh, putting my hands on my forehead rubbing it slightly. I can feel a headache coming.

  
“Hey! Hakyeon! Hello! Earth to fucking Hakyeon!” I hear someone scream and a hand moving in front of me waking me from the trance I didn’t know I was in.

  
“What?” I say looking at the person who just screamed at me. Why doesn’t it surprise me that is Hongbin? Seriously, he needs to learn how to talk to his elders.

  
“Why are you staring at that thing?” Hongbin asks putting his hands in his back pockets. I sigh, I don’t even know myself Hongbin, I thought.

  
“Nothing,” I say anyways walking out of the watching room, a room where you can see the Luminos being tested, and into the hallway making my way to the elevator. I press the button with the arrow signaling up, telling the elevator it has someone to pick up on the 3rd floor.

  
I look up at the ceiling, am I losing the drill? Is it because I’m getting old? I thought these questions, repeating in my head until the elevator arrived. Getting inside the elevator, I pressed the button on the 9th floor where the dorms are. Hunters live inside of HQ. Floors 7, 8 and 9 are the dorms. Normally the 9th floor is off limits to regular hunters, hunters that have only been active for 4-7 years. The only ones who can enter are the ones who are assigned to mature hunters, those who have been active for 8+ years. Wonshik and Hongbin have only been active for 6 but by being assigned with me, they get to live in the same dorm as me.

  
I see the elevator doors open and I get off, walking towards my dorm. Taking a right and walking pass a few doors, you can see at the end my room. Room 915 one of the best rooms in the HQ. You could say it is a benefit of being the boss’s son. I take out my key to open the door. Before I could open the door, I can hear some muffled sounds coming from inside. Thinking the worst of it, I quickly open the door and get inside.

  
Locking the door, I walk inside to the living room. Now it is suddenly an awkward silence roaming the air. Weird, I thought. The dorm it big enough to be a suite, having three bedrooms for each of us, a kitchen, a mini living room, a bathroom, and a dining table. I sit down at the royal blue couch and take out the remote control from the coffee table to turn the television.

  
I turn in the television and the news appear, talking about the capture of another Lumino. I was so focused on the news that the sudden sounds coming from Wonshik’s room made me jump. God damn, what is he doing now? I stand up and walk towards the door of his room. The sounds getting louder but still muffled by the door is close.

  
Well, Wonshik has been annoying lately so walking into his room without knocking is nothing. I open the door and I quickly close my eyes. “Oh, my God! Wonshik, what the actual fuck?” I scream closing the door. I did not just saw that. I can hear shuffling and the door opening. I didn’t dare to look at the girl who clearly was a mess running towards the front door.

  
“Damn hyung, it took me a while to get her to agree,” I could hear Wonshik from inside his room. He walks out of his room with only his pants showing his torso.

  
“What did I tell you before? Stop bringing girls into the dorm!” I say walking towards the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator door, I took out a water bottle drinking it entirely. Throwing the empty water bottle to the trash can, I look at Wonshik who was standing in front of the kitchen aisle.

  
“Hyung, I know you haven’t been with anyone for 6 years,” I interrupt him, “Correction, 5 years and a half!”, “Yes, okay. I know you haven’t been sexually active but at least let me have fun,” he says and with that, he earns a neck chop, which it is what I just did. Wonshik is now rubbing his neck.

  
A few minutes later, Hongbin walks through the front door, “Hey guys! Did I miss anything?” he asks walking towards us. “Asks Wonshik how much he enjoys fucking that girl earlier,” I said walking towards to my room. I can hear them talk in the distance once I am already laying on my bed. Ah! So, comfortable. Suddenly, I feel a sudden sleepiness pulling towards slumber.

  
A few hours pass and I suddenly wake up. My entire body is cover in sweat and my clothes stick to my body. “I must have had a bad dream,” I say to myself. Out of nowhere, the door to my room burst open and I see a worried Hongbin and a ready-to-kill Wonshik.

  
“Guys? Why are you here?” I ask them standing from my bed. “We heard you screaming!” Hongbin responds still looking worried. I chuckle, “Sorry to scare you guys, it was just a nightmare. Go back to sleep,” I tell them walking them out of my room.

  
“Are you sure?” this time is Wonshik who asks, “Yes, I am. Now go to sleep,” I tell them. They bid me goodnight and walk towards their rooms. I go to the bathroom and undress. Turning on the water to lukewarm temperature, I step inside the shower. Taking a quick shower getting rid of the sweat. Turning it off, I put on a towel around me and walk towards my room.

  
Putting some black boxers, I throw myself to my bed. Wrapping myself with the white fluffy blankets that make a contrast with my tan skin color. In a few minutes, I again fell into a deep slumber. Hopefully this time I don’t get any more nightmares.


	4. chapter three

 

 

Currently, I am sitting on the couch in the living room. The television was playing a tv series that I was not paying attention to it. Instead, I was just glaring at it, thinking about what I was thinking yesterday? I want to take revenge on those Luminos for killing my mother. But now, seeing that Inioth getting experimented on yesterday. I did not feel that enjoyment anymore. Instead, I felt pity for it, I felt bad for him.

Do I not want to revenge my mother’s death anymore? No. I still do but that encounter with those Luminos was something else. Even though that Liorenth did attack me but the other Inioth told him to not hurt me, and he did just that. He did not leave a scratch on me and here I am, hurting his friend.

Why am I doing this? I think I am finally understanding them, maybe. I still have the anger bottled in for them but those three were something else. They were not like the ones I have encountered before. That Liorenth, Taekwoon, attacked because of instinct but he did not do anything to hurt me. And that Inioth, Jaehwan, you could tell he did not want to hurt anyone and he did not want Taekwoon to hurt anyone either. They are so different that they caught my interest.

“Hey, Hakyeon! I got good news,” Hongbin yells at me appearing in front of my vision, “We found those other two Luminos from last time! Your father told us to go, now!” With that he left through the front door, running towards where the vehicles we use are.

I sigh, _why do I have to go there and see them with my own eyes right now when I am suddenly feeling these emotions right now?_ I thought. With that I follow Hongbin, finding him later inside of our van all ready to leave. I open the door and get into the driver’s seat. Buckling my seat belt, I ask Hongbin, “Where is horny boy?”

I receive a loud laugh out of Hongbin, he then responds, “He was dressing himself when I left,” I look at Hongbin, “Did he showered?” I ask chuckling. Receiving another laugh from him, I already know the answer. _He showered yesterday night_ , it was what Hongbin was going to say. I don’t know why I even bother to ask.

A few minutes later, Wonshik opened the back-seat door getting inside, “Sorry for keeping you waiting,” He said buckling his seat belt. I chuckle, “Nothing new, Wonshikkie,” I say powering the engine of the van, “I told you to stop call me that!”, “I’ll stop once you start showering more often,” with that we were on our way to our destination.

Hongbin manages the map, telling me where to go, Wonshik in another hand, just slept through most of our car ride. How does he sleep so much? Because I need that, I need sleep. I couldn’t sleep well last night because I kept having a strange dream; no, it wasn’t a nightmare. It was just strange.

In the dream, my mother appeared and she kept telling me that I shouldn’t judge those three Luminos I had encounter earlier that day. She told me that they are different from the ones who killed her; those were blood thirsty Luminos, instead, these ones weren’t and are a lot more understanding. Maybe that is why I keep thinking it over and over on how I felt when I saw them. I, especially, cannot stop thinking about that Liorenth, Taekwoon.

It is my first time encountering one, his overall appearance gives you a sudden chill. His intense stare feels like it could kill you and at the same time, it gives you a sudden sense of calmness. I do not know how to exactly explain it.

Finally, we arrived and I feel a sudden nervousness hit my body. Why am I nervous? Is it because I am going to see them again? Because the reason I am back is not to give them Hyuk back if not to capture them and take them in?

“Hyung, come on! We should not waste time,” with that Hongbin jumps out of the van and goes to the trunk to get our equipment while I, in another hand, had to wake the sleepy Wonshik from the back seat. “Wonshikkie, wake up! We have a mission to do you sleepy head,” I said while slightly, wait, who am I kidding? I am shaking the shit out of him. If you don’t do that, you will spend a good hour just trying to get him to wake up.

“I am up! I am up!” Wonshik yells, sitting up while he rubs his eyes with the back of his hands. _Adorable_ , I thought but then shake that thought away. He might be adorable waking up but once he is fully awake he is annoying as fuck. “Good, now come on. We need to get this over with,” I say getting off the van and meet Hongbin at the back of the van where he handed be a pistol. I took it and I examine it. It is a tranquilizer pistol, I sigh in relieve; I did not know if I had it in me to fire a pistol with actual Lumino venom infused bullets. Those bullets are specially designed to kill Luminos but as of right now, I have only used it once. And from what I saw, it is extremely painful for them. But I have only seen them work on Inioths since those were the common ones you will find.

I look down at the pistol in my hand, gripping it tightly, I sigh. So, this means I must get them back alive? Meaning they are going to make experiments on them, especially Taekwoon since he is the first Liorenth we will ever catch.

“Hongbin, Hakyeon hyung, they are here,” Wonshik whispers towards us and points towards some bushes. We quietly shut the trunk and prepare for anything literally. With Luminos sometimes you do not know how they will act and especially now that we are dealing with a Liorenth. We clearly do not what we are up against and right now I can tell you, I am scared as fuck. For someone who had fought and killed tons of Luminos I should not be scared but here I am almost crapping my pants.

A sudden sound of leaves ruffling wakes me up from my thoughts. Looking in from of me was the one and only, the one who has been on my mind ever since we fought, Taekwoon was standing there. Jaehwan is behind him hiding. “We meet again hunter,” Taekwoon says, his soft voice made my heart race even though you could sense the venom on how he spoke those words. Why am I like this now?


	5. chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't update this story. Things are crazy. So y'all don't know but, I live in Puerto Rico. A week ago we were hit by a hurricane called Irma, which thankfully didn't touch land but it did affect us. Now we are about to get hit by another hurricane, same category as the other one called Maria. This one is literally going to hit land. There's no way for it to turn or anything, so I hope you understand why the updates will be very slow now. We might not have electricity for up to 2 months or even more. It all depends on the damage but I will try to update soon again!
> 
> So enjoy this update and pray that Puerto Rico doesn't stop existing, okay that's exaggerating but please pray.
> 
> If you want to know more about how I am and stuff, follow me on twitter: @chabyulbit

 

“We meet again, Hakyeon,” Taekwoon says, walking a few steps closer towards us. I can see Jaehwan at the edge of a tree, looking at us and back at Taekwoon. In his eyes, you can see the terror he has and you could tell he pretty much does not want to be here.

“How do you know my name?” I ask, I never said my name to him or out loud for him to hear it. “You are a very famous hunter, why would I have not known your name? Since you are basically hunting my specie,” Taekwoon says but the way those words left his mouth, it was filled with venom and hatred.

“Since you already know who I am, I think you are sure what is about to happen,” After I said that, I prepare myself to take this Liorenth down. What I was feeling earlier left my mind for now. Right now, I must do my job. Us, two, getting distracted while talking we did not notice Wonshik already had Jaehwan asleep in his arms.

“Hyung! I caught the Inioth,” Wonshik exclaims while holding Jaehwan. Taekwoon looks at Jaehwan then at Wonshik all ready to attack him. I cannot let that happen. I take out the gun and aim towards Taekwoon. I pull the trigger and the tranquilizer dart hits Taekwoon in the neck. Taekwoon stumbles a bit as he reaches for the dart and takes it out. He moves his gaze towards me and our eyes meet. I can sense the anger in his eyes as he slowly falls to the ground into a deep sleep.

I let out a deep breath I did not know I was holding. I put the gun back in my pocket after I put the safety lock on. I walk towards Taekwoon and kneel beside him. I brush his long black hair away from his face. His eyes are closed and his mouth is slightly open letting a small puff of air come out. He looks so peaceful yet I know this will be agonizing for him once he wakes up.

“Hongbin, bring the cuffs to me,” I say as I slowly move Taekwoon’s body so I could have a better access to his hands. Hongbin gives them to me and I carefully take Taekwoon’s hands. I unhook the cuff and carefully put them on his wrists. It might not help if the Lumino is actually conscience but when they are still in the effect of the dart they would not be able to break to them.

I slowly pick up Taekwoon and walk towards the van. Wonshik shortly follows behind me with Jaehwan and Hongbin beside him. I lay him on the back and Wonshik does the same with Jaehwan. Hongbin closes the back of the van and walks towards the front of it to get inside.

“Hongbin, you drive us back. I am kind of tired,” I say as I throw him the keys to the van and I get inside the passenger seat. Wonshik sits in front with Hongbin leaving me the back seat all for me.

“Hey, are you okay?” Wonshik asks looking back to me. Am I okay? Maybe. Maybe not. I really have no idea. I should be happy and proud of myself that I caught a Liorenth. Not everyone could and not even my father has caught one. I am the first yet why does it feel so wrong?

“I am okay, Wonshik. I caught a Liorenth, why wouldn’t I be?” I say and Wonshik nods. He can clearly see behind the mask of lies I put but apparently, he did not want to deal with that now.

As the engine started, we make our way back to HQ. Back to give these Luminos and let the scientist to whatever they want with them. They probably already got bored with Hyuk. They tend to get bored really easily with Inioths but once they see Taekwoon. I am sure that he will be in for a lot of pain. I shake my head trying to make these thoughts go away from my head. Not working, I lay down on the back seat and try to sleep. This hunt wasn’t very hard, we rarely even use force but yet I am exhausted. Maybe is more mentally but I already found myself dozing on our way to HQ.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

I wake up to find myself in my bed. The lights of my room are turned off and I have a blanket covering me. I sigh as I remove the piece of clothing over me and stand up. I slowly walk towards the light switch, carefully, not trying to step or hit on something. I turn on the light and suddenly everything is too bright for me. I turn it back off and walk outside of my room.

I walk towards the kitchen and grab a bottle of water out of the fridge. I open it and I take a few gulps before putting it down. I look around the dorm and I cannot see or hear anything. There are no signs that Wonshik or Hongbin was in.  _So, one of them carried me to my room because I surely know I do not sleep-walk_ , I think as I take the last gulp of water and throw into the trash can.

They must be where the Luminos gets “interrogated” which they clearly do not get asked anything; they just get tortured and experimented on. I make my way down to the floor where these things usually happen. And I was not wrong when I see Hongbin and Wonshik standing in front of a window that is only one side, meaning we can see them, they can’t see us.

“Hey,” I say and both of them turn their heads towards me. They smile and motion me to come closer. “Hakyeon, you need to see this,” they say and I walk towards them. They point to the window and I look. I have to bite down a gasp. There he is, lying face up on a metal table.  His wings are tied down by chains and his body is all bloody from cuts and needles marks that scientists have been giving him. His facial expression shows no emotion. There are no tears in his eyes, only anger.

The scientist that is in with him tells him something, which I can’t hear because of the soundproof walls. But I see that Taekwoon just moves his head to the side without giving the scientist an answer. In which, it earns him another cut on his arm. You can see he is trying hard not to scream as the cut starts to bleed. The cages from the side start to move. I can already tell that Hyuk and Jaehwan are there.

Why is my heart hurting by the site of this? I grip the side of my chest and bite the bottom of my lip. It is hurting and I do not know why. My vision is growing foggy and my hearing is slowly slipping away. I could see the blurry faces of Hongbin and Wonshik, screaming at me but I cannot make the words they are saying. My vision blurs completely and I black out hitting the floor.


	6. chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back in a long ass time lol. The aftermath of the hurricane was awful. thank god nothing happened to my family nor me but we didn't had electricity for almost two months. I started university like a month right now so I'm legit so busy. Anyways yesterday the wifi finally started working so I'm really sorry for taking so long!!

I groan at the sudden pain that shoots through my whole body, especially in my head. I hear people talking and I groan again. _Too loud,_ I think as I slowly open my eyes. I close them again tightly because the lights are blinding me. I already know where I am. I am in the infirmary, why? I do not know for sure. All I remember is that I was with Wonshik and Hongbin looking at the Liorenth getting experimented on and then everything went black. I feel a handshake my shoulder and I open my eyes again, this time a bit slower so my eyes can adjust the brightness.

“Hakyeon, wake the fuck up!” Hongbin says as I finally open my eyes and look at him. He looks quite different from when I last saw him. His hair is a mess, he has bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep and his attire is messy. Knowing Hongbin, he is usually very meticulous on how he looks and looking at him now; he is a complete different Hongbin.

“You look like shit,” I say as I slowly stand up into a sitting position on the bed I am in. Well, it is better to say the obvious don’t you think? I groan as another wave of pain hits my head and Hongbin chuckles slightly.

“Karma for reminding me that I look like shit,” he says and he sighs, “are you okay, though? You fainted when we were watching the Liorenth,” he adds. I nod and do not say anything for a while. Now that he brought that up, I do remember passing out cold. I also remember that I kind of felt the same pain the Liorenth was feeling when everything was being done on him. _What is happening to me?_ I think. I do not know much about Luminos, in fact, no one does. That is why we have been capturing them and experiment with them. But even though I have been doing this must of my life, capturing and killing Luminos. But with this trio, that is another story.

Every time I look at them or a thought of them crosses my mind for even a second, I cannot stop thinking, _what if I was in their place? How would it make me feel that my whole existence does not mean shit to anyone and that I am not safe anywhere I go?_ These thoughts keep running through my mind even when Hongbin snaps his fingers in front of my face.

“Rude,” I say as I take off the blanket that was covering me. I look at my clothes and see that I am wearing something a bit more comfortable. It is certainly not the clothes I was wearing before. “How long have I been out?” I ask Hongbin.

He scratches the back of his neck and says, “About a week and a half, Wonshik and I have been taking turns to look after you. Your blood pressure was low so was your sugar pressure. The doctor said it might be because something is stressing you, can you please tell me what has been stressing you out so much that cause you to faint?”

My eyes widen as he tells me all this information. I have been unconscious for a week and a half because of stress. I do not answer him for a few minutes until I can come up with what I have been stressing about. It is pretty obvious already but I am afraid to admit it. What exactly will I tell Hongbin and Wonshik? That I have been feeling pity and bad about capturing Taekwoon, Jaehwan, and Sanghyuk? That I am thinking of breaking them out of here and actually try to help them out? No, I cannot say that to him but at the same time, I cannot do this alone.

You might be thinking, Hakyeon, why are you doing this all of the sudden? Why do you want to free these that you used to call monsters, these whose species killed your mother? Well, I have thought a lot about this and even if my mom was alive right now, she would not want me to kill these Luminos. I remember my mom used to be fascinated by them, sadly one had to kill her but I know not every single one of them is like that one. Just meet Taekwoon, Jaehwan, and Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk, that poor little guy did not want Taekwoon to hurt me, not even the slightest. Jaehwan, well that is another story but Taekwoon.

Taekwoon could have just disobeyed Sanghyuk. Taekwoon is a Liorenth, he is of a higher ranked after all. He did not need to hear the pleas Sanghyuk made for me to be left alive but he did. Though Taekwoon did act on instinct that first time, the second time we met he did not do anything. Absolutely nothing. He knew why we were there, and he did not do anything to stop us. Not that he let himself get taken by us willingly but he did not fight. In which, I think he and the others need a chance. A chance to prove to the people not every single one of them are dangerous and it is a chance I am willingly like to give them.

“Can we go to our room? It is more of a private thing,” I whisper to Hongbin. Hongbin tilts his head but nods anyway. He helps me out of the bed and to walk towards the elevator. The elevator ride was a silent one. Neither Hongbin and I spoke a word. I slowly thank him when he lets me sit on the couch while he gets Wonshik. I am suddenly nervous. What would they think? Will they hate me? Will they tell my father? I was so lost in thought that I did not see Wonshik and Hongbin sit down beside me.

“What is it hyung? You know, you can tell us anything. We won’t judge you or anything really. We do mess a lot with you but we still love you and care for you,” Wonshik says and Hongbin smiles. I smile a bit. Even though they are a pain in the ass, I love them. I could not have asked for a better team or for better best friends.

“Thank you, really. I do hope you guys understand this,” I say and I look at them. They nod as of telling me to continue. I take a deep breath. They will think I am being weird about this because I am the only one who had a reason to become a hunter. Wonshik and Hongbin only did it because they want to do something good for the people and they thought this was the best idea. So, I really hope they will understand.

“Ever since I met that Liorenth, there was something at the back of my mind saying, _forget about him, he didn’t do harm towards, he wasn’t the Liorenth that kill your mother and killing him would not bring her back nor will your mother like it if you do kill him._ I know you two are thinking that I am going insane right here, but it is one of the reasons why I have been stressing out so much. Also, because I do not want to continue this. My mother would not like this and I do not feel that burning passion I did years ago. All I am saying that I would quit being a hunter and I want to let go of those three. Taekwoon, Jaehwan and Sanghyuk, they need a chance and I am willing to give them one and I hope you guys will help me,” I say. I finally say everything. There is no turning back now. They will either hate me and tell my father or understand me and help me in this situation.

Wonshik and Hongbin look at each other. The tension in the room keeps growing as none of the two speak a word for a few minutes. My gaze is on my lap, not daring to look at their faces. I feel like if I even look at them for a mere second, their gaze will be filled with hate and disgust and I do not know if I am able to endure it.

“Hakyeon,” Hongbin says breaking the tension in the air. I take a deep breath and I look at him. I can see a small smile adorning his face. Confused, I look at Wonshik. He, too, has that small smile displaying on his face. I look at both of them, not knowing what they are trying to say or imply with just giving me small smiles.

“You know? I kind of knew it was because of that Liorenth, Taekwoon. Ever since Taekwoon appeared, you haven’t been yourself. Also…” Hongbin stops and looks at Wonshik. I look at them both, trying to decipher what kind of telepathy thing they are doing. Sadly, I can’t and Wonshik just nods to Hongbin, telling him that he understood. “Also, we are going to help you. You are like a family to us and family support each other no matter what,” Wonshik says and I sigh in relief.

I smile up to them, “Thank you,” I say but I come out more like a whisper. Hongbin wraps his left arm around my neck and hugs me. I chuckle and hug him back. I literally cannot thank these boys enough. Wonshik just pats me on the shoulder and gives me an awkward smile. I laugh, Wonshik always feels uncomfortable when he needs to be a little bit soft.

“Okay, I have a plan,” Hongbin says. Both Wonshik and I look at each other. Normally Hongbin comes up with all the planning when we go hunting. It is not that he is bad at it. In fact, he is really good at it but something always goes wrong.

“When you were unconscious there was a sighting of another Liorenth but no one dared to go after it. Now that you have woken up, we can take the case. We will say that the Liorenth and the two Inioths have a relation with that Liorenth which will helps us get them out of here. Also, once we are far enough we will disable the tracking in the vehicle they give us,” Hongbin says and I nod. It is a good plan. People already know I caught a Liorenth so they wouldn’t think anything about this. Also, they won’t care if I just woke up from being unconscious an entire week and a half. They will just think I am totally fine.

I stand up waddling a bit but I still head towards the door. “Where are you going?” Wonshik asks and before I could respond or for them to say anything I close the door. I take a deep breath and walk towards the elevator. I get in and press the button on the floor they keep the Luminos in. I slowly walk out and towards a door. I press a code on the code pad and it beeps. I open the door and walk towards the bigger cage. It was designed for Liorenth but it wasn’t of much use. Now it does since Taekwoon is there.

He has wrapped himself in his black wings. It is a bit dark in the room so I cannot see much of his features. I can see bits of his skin, skin that is slowly healing itself from all the cuts. I can see a bit of his face. He is staring right at me. I gulp down and say, “Taekwoon,” it is the first time I ever called him by his name which caught him off guard a bit. He unwraps himself from his wings and walks a bit closer to me.

I can see now. I can see all the bruises on his beautiful milky skin that is adorned by his scales that now are too, adorned by cuts. I almost reached to touch his skin but the bars of the cage would not let me. “What do you want?” Taekwoon says. His voice was soft but still full of venom in it. It made me shiver, I won’t lie.

“I came here to tell you, we are going to get you, Jaehwan and Sanghyuk out of here. It will be tomorrow, I know it. There was a sighting of another Liorenth and we are going to take that opportunity to get out of here. So please, I know that even if they have been feeding you less and less you still have strength. So tomorrow just act like you are weaker, no matter what,” I say. Taekwoon tilts his head in confusion.

“Why are you doing this?” he asks. I knew I had to explain myself. He would not just believe me that easily. I was the one who got him into this situation and now I want to help him. Yes, I would not believe myself either.

“I have been thinking, what I probably have not been doing but I imagine myself in your place I sincerely could not do it. I cannot live with myself thinking I tear your freedom away. My mother would have not like that, she was quite fond of your kind by the way,” I say chuckling dryly. I play with my hand before looking back at Taekwoon.

“Why didn’t you do it sooner?” Taekwoon asks. He is full of questions and I am in debt to give him at least some answers. “I was going to but I kind of fainted and was out for a week and a half. I literally woke up a few hour ago,” I say and he nods, “You look paler,” he says and walks towards the back of the cage.

“I will wait for tomorrow,” he says as he wraps himself again with his wings. I let out a sigh and nod. I make my way out of the room and close the door behind. Now, all we have to do it is to wait for whatever tomorrow holds. All I hope is that everything goes well.


	7. chapter six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so late. University :((((((
> 
> Anyways since this is short, I'll post another chapter in a few days!
> 
> Any questions? comment them below!

I wake up by a sudden sound. I quickly stand up from my bed and walk out of my room. I look towards the kitchen and I see a pot on the floor surrounded by water. I look up at whoever did it. Not a surprise that it was Wonshik. I chuckle and go to look for the mop. I hear a _sorry hyung_ from behind while I take the mop from the closet in the hall and walk back to the kitchen. I hand the mop to Wonshik and he pouts as he takes the mop from my hand.

“You are the one who made the mess, you clean it,” I say chuckling. I walk around the mess Wonshik made and I open the fridge. I take the milk out and close the fridge. I am going to need caffeine in my body for what is going to happen today. Today will be going on a ‘mission’ to capture a Liorenth using Taekwoon, Jaehwan, and Sanghyuk as bait. I prepare my coffee and pour it into three mugs. One for Hongbin, one for Wonshik and one for me.

The sound of a door opening fills the room and Hongbin is walking out already dressed. He looks at me and sighs, “We were supposed to surprise you with breakfast,” he pouts making me laugh. I point towards Wonshik who just finished mopping his mess. Hongbin looks at him and yells, “Yah! What did you do?” Wonshik sighs, “The pot was hot so I kind of dropped it on the floor,” he says. Ah! Here we go. There are going to start fighting again. Nothing new, really.

“Hey! Before you two start fighting because of that, drink the coffee I made you. It is going to go cold if you do not hurry the fuck up,” I say and they look at me. They mumble what I could make out as _yes mom_. They take their coffee and starts to drink them. The phone of the dorm starts to ring. I walk towards it and put it on speaker.

“Hakyeon, speaking. What’s up?” I say and I look toward the kitchen. Hongbin and Wonshik had finished drinking their coffee and are walking towards me, to listen to whatever the person on the phone wanted to say.

_“Hakyeon! There has been a sighting right now of the Liorenth, you guys need to go there now, your father instructions. The other Liorenth and the Inioths are already inside the van. Hurry up and get that Liorenth,”_ and with that, the call cuts off. Leaving me, Hongbin and Wonshik looking at each other. We were supposed to leave in an hour for the so-called mission but apparently, this is going to go another way.

“I have a bad feeling of this,” Wonshik says and we all nod. It is weird that suddenly this happened. That out of nowhere there is a recent sighting of that Liorenth. I have a weird gut feeling that they already know our intentions of taking this mission. But it won’t make me back away, I told Taekwoon we were taking them out of this awful place today and I would not back out. I will do something good at last even if it might or might not be the last time.

We dressed, took some belongings and food in our usual backpacks and we go down towards where the van is. I see a few of the workers standing by it and they give us thumbs up as to wish us luck. I shake my head and get inside. Wonshik and Hongbin follow; they get into their normal sitting arrangement. Wonshik in the back while Hongbin is in the passenger seat beside me. We can hear a bit of noise in the back. It might be Jaehwan and Sanghyuk. I did not tell Taekwoon that he could not say anything to them about the plan but I guess he did not say anything to them.

You could hear some crying and screaming at the back of the van. I am guessing is directed towards us or Taekwoon. Either they are angry at us or they are trying to talk to Taekwoon. They did tell us that Taekwoon did not resist. In fact, it looked like he did not have any energy left. That he looked like a rag doll, almost lifeless. I mentally thank Taekwoon, he did exactly what I told him. He might as well win the award for best actor since they bought the so-weak Liorenth that might be useless in this case they said. Luckily, this is not an ordinary mission and he is not weak.

I turn on the engine and we are off. Hongbin does his usual _turn left then continue straight until I tell you so_ and Wonshik is on his phone. Kind of feels like a normal mission if it weren’t for cars following us. I hear Hongbin curse under his breath while Wonshik is trying to look from the window. Hongbin directs me to turn a right to try and lose them but they are like a gum you accidentally step on and it won’t come off. Yes, that is exactly how this feels.

“Fuck, they found out, didn’t they?” Wonshik says as he sits back correctly on his seat. He has a worried look on his face while Hongbin is trying to at least make us look like we are trying to find this Liorenth. I tighten the grip on the stirring wheel. I really hope that is it just patrol as back up. They hardly use patrol or any type of backup but maybe because we are dealing with another Liorenth they decided to use precautions.

“I really hope that they-,” I got caught off by the van being hit by something from the side making it swerve to the right. I put on the brakes but it was useless. We crash into a tree. My head hit the stirring wheel before the airbag could come out. I hear muffled yells and screaming as I forcibly open the door and got out from the van. I take slow steps as my head still feel woozy from the impact.

I walk to the end of the van and see the back door ripped open. I look inside and I see the cages open. Jaehwan and Sanghyuk are still there, hugging each other. “Where is Taekwoon?” I ask them and they just point towards where he is. They look terrified like they just saw Satan itself. I turn around and see a fight that it is going on. Taekwoon is fighting what I believe is the Liorenth and Hongbin are fighting with the patrol with Wonshik.

I grab the gun from the cages are and run towards them. I aim towards one guard and shoot him in the shoulder. He groans in pain and holds his shoulder. I do that to the other guards and they all retreat to their vehicles. I aim towards the Liorenth and shoot. It is normal bullets so it does not help much. In fact, I think it did not help at all since now I have angered it and now I am on the floor, again. Apparently, this is things Liorenth do a lot. First Taekwoon and now this one.

I feel it claw my abdomen and I scream in pain. It did not have second chance to do it again as Taekwoon has to tackle him to the ground and now are fighting beside me. I feel someone pull me away from the fight and I look up to see Wonshik. He gives me a small smile then helps me up. I wince in pain but it is bearable. When I can finally open my eyes since I kept wincing every time I stand straight. I see Taekwoon go for its throat and ripping it straight out. I wince a bit as if I felt the pain.

The Liorenth laid there immobile, dead. I sigh in relief and walk slowly towards Taekwoon. He was wiping the blood from the Liorenth on his clothes before he looked at me. I smile a bit and his eyes soften. As I was about to say something I feel something hit me through my back. I gasp as I fell to my knee. Taekwoon is looking me with his eyes widen in surprise. I hear Hongbin scream at me then suddenly he is at my side with Wonshik. I try to take some air into my lungs but all it comes out as gasps.

I do not see Taekwoon anymore but I could hear a scream then silent from not too far. Whoever shot me is dead now, I believe. By no other than Taekwoon himself. My sight starts clouding and all I could hear is my heart beat going slower and slower as if it was placed right beside my ears. I could hardly hear what they were talking so I cannot make any words that they are saying. It all sounds muffle.

I must have been bleeding a lot because I start to feel cold. My eyes feel too heavy to keep up. I feel my body being shaken up so all I can think is that it is Hongbin telling me not to die. “I’m sorry,” it is what I want to tell him. I am sorry that I wasn’t that great of a friend. That I am sorry that I cannot stop myself from dying right now.

My eyes start to get too heavy making me close them. Before the darkness gets me down completely, I feel, slightly, my mouth being up and a weird substance getting inside. I could not swallow but it went down my throat rather smoothly. All I remember before I completely blackout was that the substance had a weird metallic flavor to it.


	8. chapter seven

Third Person Point of View

 

 

“What did you do?” Hongbin asks Taekwoon as he checks his friend’s pulse. He sighs in relief. Hakyeon is still alive but his heart is beating weakly. Taekwoon licked the bite mark on his wrist, the one he used to give some of his blood to Hakyeon. He had read somewhere that Liorenth’s blood has healing powers, that maybe that is why their wounds heal a lot faster than Inioths. But, it is believed that it can help people heal faster is they drink a bit of blood from a Liorenth. So, he thought to just go with it and try it. No one knows if there are side effects from it but he wanted to the risk. Yes, Hakyeon did all those bad things but Taekwoon can see that he had opened his eyes and was no longer blinded by anger. He did help them escape, the least he could do is try to save his life.

He stands up and spreads slightly his big black wings then folding them back where they normally are; behind his broad back. “We should start moving, look for somewhere to stay,” Taekwoon says and Hongbin looks at him with a frown evident on his face. He clearly wants answers and he wants them now. “I know you want to know what the hell I just did to your friend but right now, we need to move our asses because I am certainly sure those patrols when for back up so we do not have time. All you want to know, I will tell you when we are somewhere safe. Understood?”

Hongbin looked down at his unconscious friend. The Liorenth is saying the truth. They need get out here and somewhere far from here as soon as possible. He nods and looks up again at Taekwoon. “Where would we go though? I have never stepped far out of the city limits.” Wonshik then clears his throat, “You haven’t but I have, remember, I used to live out of the city limits.” It is true. Wonshik used to live very far from the city but everything changed when the terror to Luminos grew. Everyone who once lived outside of the city limits moved to the city. Leaving the “suburbs”, how they used to call it, completely vacant. “I know a place where we can stay, it is practically abandoned so we can stay there until we find somewhere safer.” Taekwoon nods and picks the unconscious Hakyeon off the ground, “Lead the way.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Wonshik has led them to medium size cabin. They are all currently sitting in the living room of the cabin, expect Hakyeon, which is in one of the room still unconscious. Taekwoon had bandaged Hakyeon up and laid him on the bed. They luckily found a first aid kit hiding in the bathroom so they could take care of their wounds, especially Hakyeon’s.

“Okay. Now that we are somewhere, at least, safe. Could be kind and explain what the actual fuck did you do to Hakyeon? Why the hell did you bit your wrist and pour some of it into his mouth? Is this some kind of vampire of shit because I am pretty sure you ain’t a fucking vampire.” Hongbin says and this makes Taekwoon chuckle. A vampire? Those were rare here in South Korea but anyways, it was funny how… Hongbin was his name? how Hongbin was comparing him to a vampire. Really funny.

“Well, you are right. I am not a vampire. You should know they are really rare here,” with that Hongbin blushes in embarrassment and looks down at his lap. “I know that you are a concern of your friend but what I did was to try and save him. There is a myth saying that if a human drinks a bit Liorenth’s blood, the key word here is drink, they will heal as a Liorenth does. The only concern is that it is a myth. No one before has tried it so no one knows if there is a side effect or not.”

Hongbin does not say anything for a few minutes, trying to process the giving information. He finally looks up from his lap and towards Taekwoon, “Well, at least your intention was to help him so-” Hongbin is cut out by a scream, a really high pitched scream and it comes from the only bedroom occupy. It was Hakyeon. Everyone looked at each other. They all have a scared look on their face. Why is Hakyeon screaming like he is being tortured really bad?

Taekwoon was the first who snapped out of the trance that everyone was in. He quickly walks towards the bedroom where he left Hakyeon in. His hand reaches for the door handle but freezes up for a few seconds. He is slightly scared of what he might see. He takes a few deep breaths then he quickly opens the door. Now that the door is open the screams that are coming out of Hakyeon’s mouth are louder and clearer. He is definitely in agony. Taekwoon quickly walks up to his side and tries to shake awake Hakyeon. When he touches Hakyeon’s skin he feels tiny electrical shocks going through his hands then to his entire body. Hakyeon’s body is heating up rapidly as if he is developing a really awful fever.

The first thing that comes up through Taekwoon’s mind is to undress Hakyeon as soon as possible. Try to cool down his body temperature. He really does not know how to deal with this. It might be crazy doing this but that is the only thing he can think off and none of the other humans are coming through the door; they are not much of a help.

Taekwoon quickly takes the blanket that is covering Hakyeon and throws it to the side. Hakyeon is still wearing the clothes from before since obviously, they do not have any additional clothes yet again, they have not look through the entire cabin. Going back to Hakyeon, Taekwoon quickly but carefully takes each piece of clothing off Hakyeon’s body, only leaving him with the bandages and his underwear. It was not difficult for Taekwoon even though Hakyeon was and still is moving slightly from whatever pain he is feeling.

Taekwoon carefully checks Hakyeon’s wounds. The bandages are slightly stained with blood but as he sees; the wounds are healing quite rapidly. He sighs in relief as he bandages the wounds back up. So, that myth he heard is actually working. It is actually true. That means whatever Hakyeon is feeling right now might be a side effect. _So, one of the side effects is extremely high body temperature, like a really awful fever,_ he says to himself. He carefully brushes the wet fringe off Hakyeon’s forehead.

Taekwoon sighs and stands up but suddenly starts to feel dizzy. He has not noticed that the room has become hotter by the minute. His body feels like he is burning up which is really weird for him. He has never felt like this, not even when he has become sick and when a Lumino is sick, it is literal hell for them. This though is on another level. He feels suffocated, his eyes try to focus on his surroundings but eventually his eyesight does not focus and the burning sensation on his body makes him faint and falling to the bed where Hakyeon is still laying down.


	9. chapter eight

 

 

 

A few weeks have passed and everything has been tranquil. Well, aside with Hakyeon still being unconscious and getting a fever with an extreme temperature every now and then. Also, Taekwoon fainting more than two times a day, every time Hakyeon gets a fever. No one, including himself, comprehends what is happening. He is not sure why he suddenly feels like he is burning and that will make him not being able to breathe properly. Which results in him fainting.

All that aside, the others had found a few pieces of clothes in the bedrooms of the cabin. There was still some health essentials in the bathroom where they found the first aid kit and the medium size cabin has three bedrooms. Which means they needed to share rooms. Since Jaehwan and Hyuk still do not feel comfortable around those two other hunters, they decided to be each other’s roommates. The other two hunters will be sharing the other room. Leaving Taekwoon with Hakyeon.

He was not technically relaxed with the idea of sleeping in the same room as Hakyeon. So, he opted for sleeping on the living room couch for a few nights. Those nights were restless nights, with the couch being uncomfortable as fuck and Hakyeon’s fever spiking up in the middle of the night. It is safe to say, he did not have a blink of sleep those few nights. Fortunately, Hakyeon has been getting them less and less this past week. Which was a relief for everyone, especially Taekwoon since now he can breathe calmly.

Today, especially, has been oddly calm. Hakyeon’s fevers have diminished gradually but today, it has been completely calm. No sudden burning in his skin. No sudden having problem breathing. Nothing. Which Taekwoon was thanking the gods for it but very worried about what is actually happening. Not knowing what is actually happening nor knowing the consequences of what he did will bring Hakyeon. He had acted out of instinct. He just wanted to save the man that took them out of that horrible place. Even if he was the one who got them there in the first place.

But what is done, is done. All they could do is wait. Wait until Hakyeon wakes up and see if it has done something to him.

“Taekwoon hyung!” Hyuk screams, breaking the trance that Taekwoon was in. Taekwoon did not notice he was looking at the bare wall in front of him for almost ten minutes. He shakes his head and looks at Hyuk, “What is it?” he asks calmly as if Hyuk’s scream did not scare the shit out of him.

“I’m hungry,” Hyuk says as he looks down, puckering. He might be 19 years old but he still acts like a baby. Taekwoon chuckles, “There is a bit of food in the fridge. Also, there are more people in this house, you could have asked them.”

Taekwoon stands from the stool he was sitting on and walks towards the fridge. He opens it and takes out a rabbit he had managed to trap two days ago. It was weird that the city still supplied energy to the out of the city limit houses. Like barely anyone lives out of the city anymore but it has come in convenient. It means the fridge works and now they can store whatever they catch in there. The humans, I mean, Hongbin and Wonshik have slowly been getting accustomed to what they have to eat.

There is no supermarket or a convenience store to buy them what they have been adapted to. So, all they could eat it was what Taekwoon, Hyuk and Jaehwan catch. Well, they could hunt with them but, as they say, they better leave it to the ‘professionals’.

“Here,” Taekwoon says as he hands the rabbit to Hyuk. Hyuk complaints and takes it. Even though he is hungry, he is lazy. He was expecting Taekwoon to actually help him but apparently, he won’t. He actually wanted Taekwoon to cook it so he and Hongbin could eat it. He does not know how to cook so, Hongbin will have to deal with the little snacks they brought from the HQ. He sighs and takes a bite into the rabbit’s neck, drinking its blood.

Taekwoon touches his shoulder, “You could just let him cook it himself, Hyuk. He is a grown man,” Taekwoon says as he chuckles, walking back to his stool where he, once again, sits down looking back at Hyuk. Hyuk frowns as he continues to drink the blood from the animal. It tastes sweet to him. Taekwoon once told him that human blood is sweeter but that he should not drink their blood. No matter how tempting it is.

“We are not vampires,” Taekwoon had said to him at that time, “We do not need the blood of a human to survive, unlike vampires. Just stick with animals and you are good,” and it is true. They do not eat to drink nor eat humans to survive like other mystical creatures. They could live with the humans typically if it were not for past events.

Hyuk finishes drinking the blood of the animal and quickly starts cleaning it. “But he does not know how to cook it like you do, hyung!” Hyuk argues as he set the rabbit onto a plate then putting it next to the gas stove so Hongbin could try to cook it.

“I don’t care. He needs to learn anyway, also where the hell is that other boy?” Taekwoon says looking around.

“Who?” Hyuk asks but not before screaming Hongbin’s name and telling him to cook his own meal because Taekwoon is not going to do it for him.

“Wonshik. We cannot stay here for a very long time. If we stay here, it will be a lot easier for the humans to find us,” Taekwoon explains and Hyuk nods. In that moment, Hongbin walks in, going directly towards the kitchen. He stands in front of the gas stove and looks at the plate where Hyuk has left the rabbit.

“Why do I have to do it?” Hongbin whines, looking up from the plate towards Taekwoon and Hyuk. Taekwoon just shrugs while a smirk is evident on his face. Hyuk just smiles apologetic towards him, tell him he will have to do it alone because Taekwoon will not do it, that he has to learn. Hongbin just groans and begins the task to try and prepare his lunch.

“Hey, Hongbin. Where is Wonshik?” Taekwoon questions as he looks at Hongbin’s back, observing him struggle. He chuckles when Hongbin almost drops the rabbit. “It is dead, it will not hurt you,” Taekwoon says.

Hongbin sighs and continues to try to cook his rabbit, “He might be with Jaehwan hyung, he wanted to show him something. Just yell his name and he will come,” Hongbin says and Taekwoon nods, doing exactly what Hongbin told him. In a few seconds, a breathless Wonshik is in front of him.

“Wha-what is it, hy-hyung?” Wonshik utters as he tries to catch his breath. Jaehwan is behind him amused.

“You didn’t need to run that fast, Wonshik,” Jaehwan says as he continues to laugh. Wonshik pouts, “I was scared he was going to be mad because I didn’t arrive quick enough!” With that Taekwoon laughs making Wonshik look at him like he is crazy.

“You do not need to be scared of me, Wonshik,” Taekwoon says but before he could say anything else Hyuk interrupts him. “Actually, you should be very afraid. Try not to get on his bad side,” Hyuk says as he shrugs making Jaehwan snicker. Once Jaehwan saw Wonshik’s face turning paler by the second, he started laughing a lot harder.

Taekwoon shakes his head and looks at Wonshik, “I just wanted to talk to you because we cannot stay here any longer. We need to move further so it will not be easy for the humans to find us.”

Wonshik looks at him and after a minute or so he nods, “You’re right but I do not know much further. Like, I know a few places but if we are going to keep moving after that I won’t be of much help,” Taekwoon nods and stands up. He walks to the small living room and takes out a piece of paper from the coffee table. He takes a pen and writes down a few words.

He then hands it to Wonshik, “Do you know where that is located?” Wonshik looks at him then looks at the words that are scribbled down on the piece of paper. Wonshik thinks for a few minutes then nods, “Yeah, I know where it is but I don’t know if there is any place vacant there. I really do not know that place well but I know where it is located.”

“That is great and don’t worry. I have a few friends that live there, they could help us,” Taekwoon says making Wonshik frown. “So, you know where this place is located?” He asks. Taekwoon just shakes his head. “Then how do you know them?”

“We met a long time ago. When we were looking for a new place to stay. Hyuk and Jaehwan were still young so they might not remember them well, even if they are basically as young as them.” Taekwoon responds and Wonshik just nods.

“How long will it take us to get there?”

“About a day.”

“Then we need to leave at sunrise, tomorrow,” Taekwoon says, sitting down on the couch.

“But what about Hakyeon? He still has not woken up,” Hongbin says as he walks into the living room with a slight burn rabbit.

“Well, I can carry him-” Taekwoon is cut short by a loud gasp coming from Hakyeon’s room. He quickly stands up and runs from living room towards Hakyeon’s room. He rapidly opens the door and it greeted with the sight of Hakyeon sitting on his bed looking up at him. Taekwoon lets out a breath of relief. He is alive, he says in his head but suddenly frowns as Hakyeon looks completely different from before.

He could see black horns sticking of his head, black scales adorning his arms, medium size wings and he has a tail sticking out of his underwear. Taekwoon’s eyes had widened. He had turn Hakyeon into one of them, slightly different but still share the same characteristic.

“Taekwoon?” Hakyeon says as he yawns while he rubs his eyes. “Wow, I’m alive,” He says as he looks down at himself, especially at the bandages.

“Do you feel weird?” Taekwoon asks him and Hakyeon just shakes his head. “Nope, I feel great actually,” he says smiling. Out of nowhere, everyone else walks into Hakyeon’s room.

“Oh, thank god you are ali-holy fuck what happened to you?” Wonshik screams, hiding behind Jaehwan. “Wow so much for being a hunter,” Jaehwan says, still looking at Hakyeon. Everyone is looking at Hakyeon.

“What?” Hakyeon says, frowning.

“You have not told him yet,” Hongbin says looking at Taekwoon with wide eyes.

“I was going to but you four just barged in,” Taekwoon replies, sighing.

“Hello! I am still in the room, what is it that Taekwoon needs to tell me?” Hakyeon says growing impatient. He was out for who knows how long, he literally just woke up and they are being secretive in front of him. He knows he has missed a lot but god damn, rude much?

Taekwoon takes a hand mirror from the night table and hands it to Hakyeon. Hakyeon frowns looking at it then at Taekwoon. “Why do I need this?” He asks, Taekwoon just tells him to look at himself in the reflection of the mirror. Still frowning, he does what he was told. As he looks at himself in the mirror he could see a few yellow bruises starting to fade, he then notices something on top of his head. He tilts the mirror slightly and sees a pair of black horns adorning his head.

He lets go of the mirror and looks at the rest with wide eyes. He is now one of them. He touches his horns and they feel rather smooth against his fingertips. He then notices the tail stick out of his underwear. He takes it and looks at it fascinated. He looks at the other Luminos then at his tail then again at them. “You three don’t have tails,” he says.

“Taekwoon does, in his dragon form,” Hyuk says and Hakyeon looks at Taekwoon.

“You can turn into a real dragon?” He asks. Taekwoon just simply nods.

“I think we need to talk about this in the living room. It is more spacious,” Jaehwan says as he drags Wonshik and Hongbin out of the room with Hyuk trailing behind them. Taekwoon looks at Hakyeon, “You need help standing?” Hakyeon nods and Taekwoon just picks him up bridal style.

“Yah! You could just help me walk, no need to carry me,” Taekwoon just shrugs as he walks towards the living room. He puts Hakyeon down in one of the empty couches and sits beside him. Everyone looks at each other, no one daring to break the silence for a few minutes.

“Okay, please just tell me what happened to me,” Hakyeon says looking at Taekwoon.

“Well, I am not entirely sure. I only gave you some of my blood because there is a myth that Liorenth blood can heal anyone who drinks it and apparently it worked but I did not know it would turn you into someone like us. I just wanted to help,” Taekwoon say, whispering the last part to himself. He feels Hakyeon’s hand touch his shoulder and he looks up to him.

Hakyeon smiles at him and says, “Don’t worry, I know your intentions were not bad. You just tried to help.”

In that exact moment, Taekwoon knew. Not only Hakyeon’s appearance changed. When Hakyeon touches him, he feels sparks go through his body; he feels a connection. He then notices he has bonded with Hakyeon without even knowing.


	10. Chapter Nine

 

 

It was not exactly sunrise when we started our journey towards somewhere else. A place Taekwoon only knew the name of it but have never stepped a foot in that area. A place where Wonshik could only guide us towards to. It started peaceful, the journey. I am still trying to get used to my new self. Having a tail is not that easy to get used to but it does help me have a bit more balance than before. Taekwoon would casually ask me if I was okay or if I need any help. I would answers shaking my head and thanking him for his kindness but that I did not need help.

Well, that was until now. We have been walking for 5 hours straight now and took an hour break to rehydrate our bodies and eat. So, it has been approximated about 6 hours since we left and I suddenly started to feel weaker and weaker as we continue to walk after our break. But that is probably my fault. It still feels weird to drink blood from an animal or just eat the raw flesh of it. So, I try to avoid it. Which I know I shouldn’t. My body is not the same anymore and the hunger won’t be calm down if I do not do those things.

And that is why I am getting a piggyback ride by Taekwoon. I asked him if I wouldn’t be a bother on his back since he has his wings and all. He just shook his head and made me climb on his back. That is how we spent the rest of the journey. We would a bit then continue to walk. It was not always quiet and peaceful since Hongbin and Hyuk would complain all the time.

Even though Hongbin is used to long walk when they were hunting and Hyuk was used to move around when it was only Taekwoon, Jaehwan and himself, alone; they still whine about how much they have been walking. Asking if we were getting closer only to be answered back by Wonshik yelling at them. “For fuck's sake, shut the fuck up already. How old are you two? Five? No, we are not even remotely close. Now, sip it!”

Well, that shut them up for a few hours. Until they started to whine again for the thousand times. You could already see the veins on Wonshik’s neck. He is trying so hard not to yell at them again.

“Hey, are you tired? Do you want me to get down?” I whisper into Taekwoon’s ear which made him shiver a bit. I could hardly see his face but I could he is biting down on his lower lip. He shakes his head and continues to walk.

“Are you sure Taekwoon? You have been carrying me for almost three hours now. It is almost 5 pm,” I whisper back to him. To be honest, I don’t want the other to hear what we are talking. Even if they are being noisy and not paying attention to Taekwoon nor him.

Taekwoon just shrugs, “It does not bother me, I’m fine with carrying you until we get there,” he says and I pout. I just feel like I am being lazy and just using him. “Hakyeon, I can literally hear your thoughts. You have not been eating well and you are still getting used to all this. Let me just help. I am the one who got you into this mess after all,” he says interrupting my thoughts. I could not catch the last sentence since he whispered it to himself.

“Yah! Taekwoon, it is just that, I don’t know. I feel kind of useless now,” I say mumbling the last part, I could hear him sigh. I know it is stupid to feel like this. But I was used to be the one in charge, the one that people relied on for help. I feel kind of useless when I am the one who needs help. Suddenly I could feel one of Taekwoon’s hand slowly caressing my thigh in a caring and reassuring way.

“You need to stop overthinking everything. You are not useless, Hakyeon. Everyone can ask for help when they need it. It does not mean they are useless, get that through your head,” and with he does not say anything else. Our journey continues normally. Whines from the two youngest, Wonshik rolling his eyes at him telling them that he is going to kick their asses once they have arrived, Jaehwan is just watching the exchange between them with a smile and an occasional laugh when Wonshik yells at them.

I can see that Hongbin and Wonshik are getting used to the other two, Jaehwan and Sanghyuk. It is like when I was unconscious they suddenly make friends. You can see how Hyuk places a hand on top of one of Hongbin’s shoulder as he laughs. Hongbin’s face turns into a full grin as he laughs with Hyuk. Both are being mischievous towards the other two, Jaehwan and Wonshik. As I said before you can clearly see Wonshik is trying not to snap at the youngsters once again. While Jaehwan is laughing at the occurrence, he still tries to calm Wonshik down. You can see Jaehwan’s hand softly patting Wonshik’s back as he says something to him. Probably to calm the other down. Normally Wonshik would not let anyone touch him no matter what. Not even when he was fucking those girls. Yet, here we have Jaehwan patting his back and Wonshik is letting him.

I sigh, “ _Well at least they are getting comfortable with the others,_ ” I think. I let myself relax as I take in our surroundings. I have never been this far out of the city so I have never seen all the beauty mother nature offers. The trees are tall and all full of green leaves. The sun shines through it as it starts to set. The night is slowly awakening. The sound of the wings of the birds as they fly to their nest to rest. The wind suddenly turns chilly as it continues to go dark and the last thing I hear is Taekwoon incoherently say something to himself as I let myself drift into a slumber.

 

 

 

 

 

“Hakyeon, wake up!” I hear someone yell at me, making me almost fall out of Taekwoon’s back. Thank God Taekwoon has a solid grip on me or else I would have fallen on my ass, on my tail, and that would have hurt a lot. I look at the person who almost left me deaf and it is none other than Hongbin.

“What do you want?” I say as I let out a yawn. My mind is still a bit fuzzy, still not awake completely.

“We here,” He says then walks off to where I believe Wonshik, Hyuk, and Jaehwan are. I blink a few times trying to make my vision to focus. Once it did, I can see it is almost night. The sky is slowly turning into a darker color, the sun slowly setting. I pat Taekwoon’s shoulder to let him know that he can let me down now. Taekwoon sighs and let me down but does not let me go completely. He is holding my waist.

“Uh, Taekwoon?”

“Yeah?”

“You can let go of me now.”

“No,” and that is how we continue to walk up to a medium-sized house that it would have looked completely vacant if it weren’t for some dim lights lighting the inside of it. The other four are already next to the entrance, waiting for us. It is going to be such a hassle for me to accustom to my new self. It is weird walking with a tail.

We get there, Taekwoon moves a bit forward to knock on the door. “It’s Taekwoon,” Taekwoon says a bit louder than how he usually talks. We hear some shuffling sounds coming from the inside of the house and the door opens. This is not what I was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello~ first I'm so sorry for taking so long to update but lately, I have been feeling down and i couldnt really write anything I liked so so so sorry for that! I'm still trying to feel a bit better and try to write more but for now, the updates will still be slow so please bear with me :)


End file.
